


When it was Three

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [73]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: What what the first Christmas like with Arthur, Eames and Edward?





	

The very first year Eames moved in and began to live with Arthur and Edward, they spent their first Christmas together as well. Edward was excited, just three at the time and Eames, never having spent a domestic, quiet Christmas, was looking forward to the time, as well as nervous. He wasn’t sure what to do but Arthur assured him that everything was going to be just fine. Edward loved him, Eames could do no wrong.

A week before Christmas, Arthur asked Eames if he wanted to go to the mall to pick up a few things for Edward. Eames shrugged, knowing the mall would be packed but Edward was excited to go. They bundled up and soon were on their way.

It wasn’t as bad as they expected and Eames lifted Edward up and put him on his shoulders as they walked, their little boy excited to be up so high, holding onto Eames’ hat, now and then pointing at something. Eames held his ankles as they walked, Arthur looking around and smiling as he saw Edward. After a bit of shopping, they stopped for a snack, getting a little cup of chocolate ice cream for Edward while they got cones for themselves. They all sat down on a bench, minding their bags between them and Arthur had some of his ice cream and watched Edward try to shovel spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth and making a mess. Eames laughed when he saw him and Edward smiled proudly.

“Ah, sprog, you’re a mess!”

Edward laughed and Eames wiped off his face with a napkin before they resumed eating. Arthur never minded the mess Edward made, never minded cleaning off his face again and again and when they were done, he carried him as Eames took the bags. They did a bit more walking, bought a few more things before they decided to leave. On their way out, Eames took Arthur’s hand, smiling at him as Arthur smiled back.

On Christmas day, Edward spent all morning opening and playing with his gifts. They had breakfast in the living room so he could play in between bites of waffles. He had a quick bath and change of clothes, but he always came back to play. By dinner time Arthur got started while Eames continued playing with Edward. They built stacks of blocks, Edward concentrating on making the stack high and Eames helping by handing him another block. When the tower fell over, Edward pouted but then started again, Eames smiling as he helped build a base.

“Eames, could you get Edward in his pajamas before dinner?”

“No problem. Come on sprog.”

Edward complained, saying he wanted to keep playing but Eames picked him up and said,

“Once you’re changed. Come on.”

It only took a few minutes of getting Edward out of his jeans and jumper into his brand new Batman onesie, which immediately calmed the little boy down. After he was zipped up, Eames picked him back up and carried him into the kitchen where Arthur was just finishing up. He smiled as he saw Edward and said,

“Look at how adorable he looks!”

Edward looked proud as he turned his body a bit to show his father how his onesie looked.

“Give it a taste. What do you think?” Arthur said afterwards, offering out the spoon he was using to stir.

He had made stew and Eames took a taste after blowing on it to cool it off and nodded.

“That’s delicious.”

Edward was puckering, trying to suck in air as if he had a straw in front of him before he said,

“Daddy, me too!”

Arthur laughed a little and pet his head.

“It’s too hot, sweetheart. We’re about to eat.”

Edward pouted again and Eames smiled, taking him out to the dining room. He set him down in his high chair and then set the table. Soon, they were sitting down and eating, Arthur and Eames alternating between feeding Edward and themselves. Soon, Edward was taking sips from his cup and saying no more. Arthur nodded and Eames watched him for a little, seeing Edward drink and then yawn.

After dinner, Eames held him for a little, feeling Edward drift off on his shoulder as he paced a bit. When he thought Edward might be asleep, he turned to Arthur.

“Is he out?”

Arthur looked up from reading, Woody on his lap also picking up his head. Arthur watched Eames turn so Edward would face him and he nodded.

“He’s out cold.”

Eames nodded and began walking Edward to his room, Arthur and Woody following. They both tucked him into bed and helped Woody up to sleep beside him and Eames went ahead to their room to let Arthur have him moment alone with Edward. It had been his bedtime routine and Eames wasn’t about to interrupt it.

He got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes and soon, Arthur joined him. He closed the door behind him and said,

“Hey. You tired?”

“Nah. I was waiting for you.”

Arthur smiled, putting his arms around Eames’ neck, stepping forward to kiss him. When he stepped back, he smiled at him.

“You did great today. Edward had such a good time.”

“I’m glad. I’m always worried I might be able to make him happy.”

“I already told you, you can do no wrong in his eyes. Plus you made his Christmas with all the toys”

Eames smiled.

“What about yours?”

“Not in mine either.”

They kissed again and Eames held him close.


End file.
